Doombox!
by Robothugger
Summary: Doombox gets a cold, and its up to the Lethal league to lend a hand!


"We interrrupt this broadcast to bring to you A bone-chilling weather report!"

Switch and Raptor quickly turn to face the radio nearby, Switch grabbing the ball they were playing with.

"In about three hours, our beloved city will be affected by A snowstorm the world has never seen before! The weather will drop down all the way to twenty degrees! Yozah! And if that wasn't enough to convince you to go inside, two inches of snow will cover the entire city! Brrrrr! Go inside, pack you bags, and stay inside!"

Raptor lets out a Disappointed sigh.

"Right as we where about to go a hundred miles per an hour with the ball... guess will have to postpone this Switch."

Raptor grabs his radio, letting out another sigh.

Attempting to brighten the mood a little, Switch quickly bursts out:

"We can play after the snowstorm!"

Raptor turns around.

"The snow will be here."

Geez, can that kid even experience happiness? Whatever. Time to book it before it's too late.

SCENE CHANGE, SCRAP DESERT.*

Doombox was resting in his stero form, currently resting his engine after having to deal with a stupid group of teenagers who wouldn't stop blasting fortnite music.

He was angry.

In fact, he was so angry, that he didn't hear the emergency weather report.

Most of the Lethal league group members had already gone inside, or have found shelter somewhere, all except Doombox.

"Hm?"

Doombox opens his eyes to the sight of a snow storm.

It was snowing in a desert? What the hollow crabs? What's going on?

Whatever, it's not like he's going to be affected by the storm.

TIME SKIP, FIVE HOURS.*

"Warning! Warning! Reaching critical temperatures!"

Doombox's hud screeches.

"RAAAAAAH!"

Doombox quickly extends his arm out, slamming the ground.

"What the..."

Doombox looks around, extending his legs out. This snow storm was a lot more intense than he thought.

"Stupid snowstorms, making me-Achoo! Move out of my-hack! Comfortable spa-achoo!"

Doombox bends over with each sneeze, wiping his... "nose"?

"Hey! Quit coughing!"

Doombox sneezes again.

"Alright! You asked for it! Hrgh!"

Doombox punches the falling snow, trying to stop it from falling upon him.

He sneezes serval times during the process. Eventually, he gives up on trying to defeat the snow.

"Fine then! I'll just go inside."

Doombox activates his thrusters, shivering in the air.

"I'll just go to the subway. It's underground, and it doesn't stop moving. The snow won't be able to get me there!"

He flys off, proceeding into the nearby subway station.

SCENE CHANGE, THE SUBWAYS.*

Raptor and switch enter the nearby subway, quickly finding separate seats to sit in.

"Hey, is that..."

Switch points towards a nearby woman, Raptor changing his focus to the nearby woman.

"Jet..."

Jet turns around, hearing her name being called.

"Can't you see I'm busy-...

Hey, it's you guys from the Lethal league! Great job, it sure took a turn at end I'm a right?!?"

Seems like this wouldn't be awkward.

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

Raptor replies, not really wanting to start a conversation.

"Uh oh! Here comes trouble!"

Jet exclaims, looking at a new figure.

"Well if it ain't Switch, Jet, and Raptor, all bundled up into one big group! Seems like the whole gang is here."

They all share a conversation, besides Raptor, how just keeps his head down, trying to get some rest after today.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Those stomps... c-could it be?!?

They slowly turn around.

"Doombox!"

They all exclaim. Why was he here of all places?!? Why couldn't they just have a normal conversation?!? They quickly get up, reading their weapons.

"Hrrgh.."

Doombox trudges over to a nearby seat, hugging himself as he shivers, sitting down in the seat.

"Huh?"

Confusion filled the room. Doombox for once was actually really calm, and wasn't attempting to cause any chaos. In fact, he seems kinda... cold.

The train starts up. The only people that was inside of the train was the Lethal league group.

Doombox shivers in his seat, looking down at his arms.

Everyone is just standing there, staring at Doombox. Doombox soon notices this, and turns to face them, still hugging himself.

"What do you want?"

This causes them to unfreeze.

"You seem cold."

Raptor says, resting his bat on his shoulders.

"OF COURSE I SEEM-Achoo! Not again!"

D-did Doombox just sneeze? The group looks at each with confusion.

Doombox, the thing that was literally a weaponized stereo box, felt cold, and had a cold. I just said cold three times.

"D-do you want a blanket?"

Jet offers. She felt bad for Doombox, even though he literally has tried to kill them all before.

"...huh?"

Doombox blushes.

Wait Doombox can blush?

He looks straight towards jet. This was... strange.

"U-uh... Y-yeah. A blanket would be nice."

Doombox's tone was relaxed and soft.

"Just give me a sec..."

Jet reaches into a nearby purse, pulling out a blanket.

She approaches Doombox, blanket in hand.

Doom box expects to put it on himself, but instead, Jet lays it upon him, covering him perfectly. He adjusts it behind him. He still was shivering. That wouldn't be enough-

Sonata sits on top of Doombox's "shoulders" , Doombox immediately perking up at this gesture, blushing.

"What are you doing?"

Doombox questions Sonata.

"A blanket alone ain't gonna keep you warm. You need more than that! So, I'll share some of my heat with you. And besides, if your warm, I'm warm! Sounds like a fair trade-off, right?"

Doombox decides to agree with that train of thought. Besides, he already began to feel better.

Soon after Sonata does this, the rest of the gang joins, Switch sitting on the other side of Doombox's "shoulders", with Jet and Raptor leaning against his sides.

Soon, that cold, icky feeling was soon replaced with a warm, joyful feeling of affection.

Perhaps Doombox wasn't a killing machine after all.


End file.
